


Tfp: The Little Angel

by GalaxyPax0223



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPax0223/pseuds/GalaxyPax0223
Summary: Long ago, The last prime was once an older brother. Sadly during a decepticon attack, that little brother gave up his life to save the prime and medic. Now in Jasper the team found out about the prime's poor brother. But what happens when a change of fate happens?Originally posted on my quotev accountWill also be posted on my Wattpad account too.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Mourning the Loss of a Brother

It had been an unusual day for the autobots. They couldn’t find their leader anywhere and their medic wasn’t as snappy towards them as usual. The one place that they hadn’t checked was the Prime’s own hab suite in the base. They didn’t think that Optimus was the type to stay in his room all day, yet where could their leader have gone? It wasn’t right for them to burst into the Prime’s room, it was very disrespectful. The autobot team was hanging with their human companions in the main room. When suddenly Optimus had stepped into the room. Ratchet looked over from the control panel with an almost saddened look in his electric blue optics. The humans and the bots were very confused. It seemed like the tough prime that they knew was a bit broken today, the same could be said for their medic.  
Bumblebee went over to the prime that he saw as his father. He beeped a few times to ask what was wrong. Optimus only looked at him with a slight smile, yet the look in his optics were filled with sorrow and regret. The autobot medic walked over to his friend and placed a servo on the prime’s shoulder plates gently. The prime just leaned into the medic a bit. The autobots and the humans were very concerned for them both. They have been acting strange all day.  
“Hey, Sunshine.” A smug voice had suddenly came from the direction of doorway. They all looked over and saw the italian flag colored wrecker, Wheeljack. Ratchet didn’t answer and snap at the wrecker as he usually would. This had caused a panic to fill Wheeljack’s processor as he slowly walked over to the medic and the prime. “Um.. Are you… ok?” Miko asked a bit awkwardly as she watched the two.   
“I’m afraid not.” The prime had finally spoken. He looked over at Ratchet. “Should we tell them of what is happening, Old friend?” Optimus asked his most trusted friend. Ratchet looked down and then at the kids before looking back up at the prime and giving him a firm nod.   
Optimus sighed as he then stood in front of the whole team with Ratchet by his side.  
“Long ago on cybertron..” The prime began to say as the team and humans listened wanting to know what was wrong with the two mechs. “I had a little brother. His name was Galaxy Pax. He was sweet and innocent.” The prime said and then looked at Ratchet. The medic looked at him and then the team. “Galaxy was not like many that I had met. He was a pacifist and very caring toward everyone. The little bot had managed to make friends with almost everyone he came across.” The medic managed to say. “Then when Optimus became a prime. Galaxy was so happy for his older brother. Wanting to be by optimus’ side no matter what and to help him.” Ratchet said sadly as he remembered the sweet and pure smile on the small mech’s face as he ran to hug his brother.   
“Then the war started. Everything was going on all at once.” Optimus said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. “There was an attack at one of the autobot bases. I tried to protect Ratchet and Galaxy. Leading them to an escape pod so that they could get out of there.” The prime said before stopping and then looked down at his servos. “I was going to stay and fight until the pod was fully activated. The decepticons were breaking down the doors and harming all in their way.” The prime spoke again while looking at the autobot medic.   
“We’ve never seen Galaxy that scared and wanted to do our best to protect him..” Ratchet had explained. The team looked at them sadly, they felt like they knew where this story was going to be heading. “What happened to Galaxy, Optimus?” Jack had managed to pipe up.  
The prime looked over at the teen and sighed a bit. “The Decepticons were coming closer. I opened the door to the escape pod for Galaxy and Ratchet. Ratchet got in first so that we could show my brother that it was safe inside.” Optimus explained. “The look he gave me as he looked at me was full of sadness. He then embraced me and I embraced him back.” Optimus said before pausing and looking at his servos.”I could have saved him.” The prime muttered sadly. Ratchet looked up at his friend sadly and then looked at the team. “Galaxy pushed Optimus into the pod then closed it..” ratchet managed to speak up. “He told us that he was not scared of being offlined, but he was scared of losing us… he gave up his life for us and today marks that gruesome day.” The prime said and clenched his fists as the flashback came to him.  
The autobots and humans looked at the prime and his faithful medic in sorrow. After a while of talking and coping the bots brought their human charges home. Unaware that there was something in the distance. Watching innocently as they left.


	2. Late at Night

Optimus’ POV

It was getting quite late when the rest of the team arrived. They all started heading back to their hab-suites one by one. Until the only ones that remained awake were my old friend and I. “Optimus!” Ratchet called out not too loud for me. I looked over at him and walked up to him. “What do you require, old friend?” I asked as he turned around and gave me a stern look. I knew where this was going to go. “You have to get some recharge.” He told me and looked me directly into the optics. I saw the light glow reflect from under his optics. I looked more into his optics seeing a hint of worry and sorrow. I didn’t want to put up with a lecture of how I need my recharge, but I could clearly see that I wasn’t the only one with that need. “I will consider it, Ratchet.” I said and placed my servo on his shoulder gently. “Only if you go to recharge as well.” I said. He looked at me and grumbled a bit. Saving his files and then turning off the machines. He grabbed my servo and dragged me down the hallway. I smiled a bit as he continued grumbling tiredly.   
Arriving at his hab-suite first because he knew I wouldn’t go into recharge unless he did. He walked into his room and looked at me. I smiled at him and he closed the door gently after we said good night to each other.   
I then walked to my own hab-suite, but stopped as I heard a familiar sound. The laughter of a young bot, but not just any young bot. My optics widened and I looked around. There was nothing there. I was possibly just hearing things. I sighed and went to my hab, Ratchet always told me that I didn’t sleep enough ever since my brother offlined. He was possibly right, the lack of sleep was possibly making me hear things and remember things. I entered my hab and closed the door behind me. Walking over to my berth, I laid down and took out a data pad that I kept nearby. I activated it and smiled as I saw the picture of my little brother helping me sort data pads back when I was Orion Pax. I turned the data pad off and then placed it in a safe place, Looking up at the ceiling and then closing my eyes for the recharge that my body needed desperately.


	3. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a nightmare about his past.

Optimus' POV

“Brother!” A voice called out to me. “Orion!!” It called again. I opened my optics frantically and looked around.  
This was my room back on Cybertron, I placed my servo on my helm gently and sighed. “Orion! Get up!” The voice called again.  
I looked over and saw a small cybertronian with a blue and purple paint job, standing at my doorway.  
“What is it, Galaxy?” I asked the small bot at the door. “Come on! Rion (Pronounced “Ryan”) You promised that you’d take me to see your friends!” He whined a bit.  
I chuckled and got up, going over to the little mech and patting his helm gently. “Ok. We’ll go after we have some energon.” I told him, he looked at me with the biggest and purest smile. The look on my faceplates had softened. He walked out and then closed my door behind him.  
I smiled and turned around. The place seemed different, when did I get out of my room? It looked familiar, yet I couldn’t place where I was.  
“Optimus!” A frantic voice called out to me from the doorway. I looked over and it was Ratchet, who looked a bit beat up.  
Next to him was Galaxy, who had the look of fear and confusion in his optics. I ran over to them and picked up Ratchet.  
“Come on, follow me.” I said and looked around and then closed my optics for a second. I opened them again and saw I wasn’t holding Ratchet anymore.  
My optics looked around frantically, Ratchet was in an escape pod with a person who looked like me. The escape pod was getting ready to take off.  
There was a loud banging sound and I turned to where it came from. A door was about to be broken down.  
I got into a battle position and then paused when I heard a whimper behind me.  
I perked up and looked behind me, my optics widened as I saw my little brother, with terror in his pure little optics. I then heard a loud thud.  
Turning to face the door way, I saw that the door had been broken down in a violent manner. I glared into the hallway that was nothing but darkness.  
Suddenly a bunch of shadows came rushing in. The shadows swarmed the place like crazy, I braced myself and had struggled to stay up.  
“Rion!” I heard a scream of terror and pain call out for me. My optics widened and I turned around only to see the shadows swarming around him.  
I growled and ran over to defend him. The shadows continued to swarm as I stood in front of him. They swarmed more violently and fazed right through me.  
Then Everything went black and all I heard was a blood curdling scream from my little brother. 

I awoke with a scream. Panting as I looked around frantically. I was on earth in my darkened room, alone.  
Sighing I calmed down and sat up. “So… it was only a dream.” I muttered under my breath. A knock was at my door, I got up and answered it.  
It was a tired yet worried looking Ratchet. “I heard you scream.” He said and then did a small check on me.  
“It was just a nightmare, old friend.” I sighed and patted his shoulder gently. He looked at me in the optics.  
“It’s 5 a.m. Let's just get ready for the day.” Ratchet sighed and then grabbed my servo and dragged me into the main room to work on some projects and plan an energon recovery mission.


	4. He is Found

3rd person POV

It had been a long day for the prime and his medic as they got their work done. They seemed so self absorbed in it that they were neglecting what they needed. The duo didn’t take any breaks to refuel or rest, for they thought that they should keep going. They didn’t want to let anyone else die. The day that the prime’s brother died was a day that they had slacked a bit on. That is one of the sole reasons why they don’t rest, they don’t want to lose anyone like that in front of them again. 

A small figure watched from behind the door way, peaking in and looking at them sadly. “Hey!” The small figure perked up and looked around. Scrap one of the humans had spotted them! It was the female human child, Miko. Everyone in that room had looked towards her. She pointed towards the figure that was actually a bit smaller than Arcee. “Who’s that bot?” She asked and everyone turned only to see some pure white feathers on the floor. Optimus tilted his helm confused and walked over to the feathers, examining them before looking around. He saw something move down the hall. The prime got up and looked at his team. “It seems we may have a visitor.” He said calmly as he started walking down the hallway with his senses on high alert. 

The autobots followed except for Ratchet who had to keep working. Their human charges went to follow them to see what was going on. They had their weapons activated in case it was a threat. How did that bot get in there without setting off the alarms, that was very strange. When the prime got to the end of the hallway. He saw more feathers on the ground, and then his team walked over to help him investigate. “I feel like it’s no threat.” Optimus said and he picked up the soft feather from the ground. Everyone looked up at him confused and then Arcee stepped up to him. “Optimus. How can you be for sure? It came in here without setting off any alarms. It could be a top spy.” She argued with the prime’s statement. “For the other Primes. Primus sent down a being to help the prime’s when they needed it the most. The other primes had described a cybertronian with organic white wings and a shiny circle of light floating above their helm. If these feathers belong to that being then that means that Primus had sent them here to help us.” He explained and transformed his weapons away to go and find the being.

“So like an angel?” Miko asked excitedly. The bots turned to look at her confused. “You know a holy being with white wings and a halo? Said to possibly be a dead person?” She explained as Optimus thought about it. “That is a possibility, Miko. But I doubt that it would be a dead person.” The prime had replied as he continued to find some feathers on the ground. He followed the feathers until it stopped into the storage room. 

The autobots had followed their leader and they didn’t have their weapons activated in case what the prime said was true. Optimus opened the door and turned on the lights, his optics widened as he looked at the small being sitting on a cargo box. The other autobots looked at the small being in front of them and examined him. They looked at the prime and saw the look on his face.

“Galaxy?..”


	5. Reunion

The small being turned and looked at the autobots, then stood up. The being stood at 10 feet tall, had a blue, purple, and white paint job, a red and blue optic, and had pure white organic looking wings. “Rion?” The small figure called out that one nickname that only the prime’s brother had called him. Optimus was shaking as he lifted his servo up to touch the little mech that stood before them. The prime’s team watched and made sure to stand in front of the humans in case of any danger that the angel could possess. Miko managed to slip away from her guardian and run up to the angel. The angel looked at her and kneeled down gently to get a better look at the small human. “Salutations, dear! My designation is Galaxy Pax.” The angel said happily and then held out his servo gently to the human girl. 

Bulkhead panicked a bit as he noticed Miko run to the angel, but seemed to calm down as the angel showed no sign of aggression towards the teen girl. Miko jumped on to the small mech’s servo and he lifted her up gently and walked up to the ex-wrecker. He held her up to Bulkhead. “I believe she is your charge?” He asked sweetly with an innocent smile on his faceplates. Bulk nodded and then took Miko gently from the little mech. 

There was a clang that sounded like metal hitting the ground. They all looked over to see Optimus on his knees. The little angel walked up to the prime and hugged him. “Are you ok, Rion?” He asked as the prime hugged him back tightly. “I-I’m alright.. I just thought I would never see you again..” The prime spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. Galaxy nodded and gently pulled away from the hug and looked at his elder brother in the optics. “I know..” The angel replied sadly and then squeaked in surprise when the prime picked him up. 

Optimus chuckled as his brother squeaked and then looked at the others. “Everyone. I’d like to introduce you to my little brother, Galaxy.” The prime said with a smile on his faceplates.

The little angel looked at everyone and smiled before waving a bit shyly. Bumblebee went up to the young angel excitedly. ::Hello, Galaxy! I’m Bumblebee!:: The scout beeped as his car door wings fluttered a bit. Galaxy giggled and his wing fluttered happily as well. “It’s very nice to meet you all.” The angel said with the sweetest smile. 

Optimus’ smile had widened and he then ushered everyone out of the storage room so that they could get Galaxy to Ratchet for a check up. The angel was purring happily as his brother carried him down the hallway, cuddling up to the prime every once in a while. They finally arrived at the medbay where the stressed medic was working. Optimus walked over to his old friend and then placed his servo on the medic’s shoulder gently. Ratchet looked up at the prime then his optics widened at the sight that was in front of him. It was the little mech that he used to hang out with, the one that died to protect him and Optimus. “Galaxy… I thought you..” He said as he looked at the angel astonished. “I did, but now I’ve returned. I don’t want to talk about how, but it’s important that I be here with you guys.” The angel replied and then was placed into the medic’s arms by his brother. 

Ratchet chuckled a bit and then placed the angel on a medical berth so that he could give the mech a full check up. After a while the check up was done and the angel was deemed healthy. The angel got off of the berth and hugged the medic and the prime tightly. “I missed you both so much.” Galaxy purred as his brother placed a servo on his helm and patted it gently. “We missed you too.”


End file.
